theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals (TV Series)
The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals is an American supernatural–fantasy horror television series developed by Cameron Henderson, Julie Plec & David Slade, based on the book series of the same name by Cameron Henderson. The series follow the lives of the ancient & original vampire family, The Old Ones. It tells the story of how they became to be the first of their kind & how they became to be the heirarchy of the vampire world. The storyline also consists of witches and as well as werewolves. It also focuses on the lives of friends of The Old Ones and mysterious events that plagues the city of New York. When The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals premiered on the HBO Television Network on January 6, 2012; it attracted the largest audience of any series since the network began in 2006. Due to strong ratings, the series was given a full, 12-episode first season on January 6, 2012. The show's first season finale aired on March 22, 2012. Producer and executive Julie Plec confirmed that the second season would begin aring on July 20, 2012, which would feature a number of astoninshing plots. On December 25, 2012, HBO announced a renewal for a third season of the show that will begin airing on February 8, 2013. As the third season conluded with impressive ratings from viewers around the globe, Cameron Henderson announced that a fourth season is currently in production. Sources have initiated after the closing of the fourth season of The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals, a fifth season has began shooting in productional areas in Atlanta, GA. After media critics applauded the conclusional perspective of the phenomenal television series, producer Julie Plec mentioned in a previous interview that the sixth season is currently in progress for production. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Recurring Cast Zac Efron as Connor Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Diana Agron as Marissa Alex Pettyfer as Tyler Shawn Ashmore as Christian Syrriah Elmore as Kayla David Gallagher as Derren Logan Lerman as Richard Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Ashley Thornton as Kristina Anton Yelchin as Matthew Tika Sumpter as Sage Rosario Dawson as Victoria Bennett Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Shay Mitchell as Selene Alex Maraz as Marcus Shane West as Slater Olivia Wilde as Paige Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Jake Gyllenhaal as Nick Cam Gigandet as Ethan Julianne Hough as Faith Tom Felton as Hayden Jurnee Smollett as Nyla Julian Morris as Ryan Enisha Brewster as Stella Terrance J as Scott Keshia Chanté as Lorena Brian J. White as Terrell Summer Glau as Becca Thomas Dekker as Jaden Thandie Newton as Patience Brooklyn Sudano as Zyra Bronson Pelletier as Brian Wes Bentley as Grant Shannon Kane as Trinity Garrett Hedlund as Xavier Logan Browning as Helena Emmy Rossum as Natalie Colton Haynes as Reed Jessica Parker Kennedy as Dawn Gilles Marini as Wade Orlando Bloom as Armand Rachel Leigh Cook as Alice Crystal Reed as Irina Joy Washington as Marie Bennett Pedro Perestrello as Edward Dania Ramirez as Carmen Ben Barnes as Dean Paula Patton as Alaysia Filming Locations The pilot episode was filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, but the rest of the episodes have been filmed in Manhattan, New York (which doubles as the fictional large town where the original congregation of vampires reside) and various other communities around Greater Atlanta, to take advantage of local tax incentives. Critical Reception Metacritic gave the show a score of 50/100 based on 22 critical reviews, indicating mixed to average response. Its premiere on January 6, 2012 and gave HBO its biggest series premiere scoring 4.9 million viewers. Adding in DVR numbers, the ratings for the premiere swelled to an official 5.7 million viewers. The first season had an average rating of 3.66 million viewers. Awards Teen Choice Awards People's Choice Awards Saturn Awards See Also * Eric's Diaries: Destruction Upon Retribution * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 * Season 10 * Epilogue